User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas Season 5 Finale - One Direction VS The Beatles
Here it is, the finale of ERBIdeas Season 5. Thought this would make a nice finale for this season after the Bond VS Jones battle. When will season 6 begin? Heck if i know, whenever I decide to write the premiere. Could be in a week or two, could be a month. Hard to say really. Anyway, let's get to this battle. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! One Direction VS The Beatles! BEGIN! One Direction: It's the biggest, baddest, british boy band. Against the four hippies who don't understand. That this will be a bloody musical dissection. This battle win is only going in one direction! It's an obvious X-Factor that we'll win this fight, alright? We'll Take ourselves Home in victory on this Hard Day's Night. The Lonely Hearts Club watch each other have sex. Good think you broke up, who knows what'd come next? Except another album full of unoriginal, repetitive bullshit. You LSD-addicted fools can't beat our Perfect wit! The Beatles: You've entered Beatlemania, straight from Liverpool. The top musical influence against a group of tools. Your rap lyrics are all shite, per the usual. Cause this sure isn't what makes you beautiful. We've went from Silver to Platinum, mastered the arts. We held all of the top 5 spots on the billboard charts. Listening to your high pitched voices, nobody can bare. Even SImon Cowell admits that your band's a nightmare. Straight outta Britain, we spread Beatle Fever! We won't be beaten by five british Justin Biebers! One Direction: Straight outta is right, you got kicked outta Germany. Lighting a condom on fire? Sounds absurd to me. John Lennon the legend needs a shave and a haircut. Paul has it all except the ability to keep his mouth shut. Yo Harrison, your bars can't even match ours. Tell Ringo that we'll leave him seeing Starrs. Because we got that one thing to make all the fans scream. While there's no bigger sinking ship than your yellow submarine! You know what, screw this, I'm outta here. I'm gonna spend time working on my solo career. ''"Zayn Leaves the Battle"'' The Beatles: See, even Aquaphobia wants out of your show. You can't buy me love, even your members know! Styles, you were only famous for your hair. You donate pizza to make it look like you care. Liam knows you gotta get wet to catch fish. And Louis is well know for his foot fetish. On tour, Niall loves to jerk off and check twitter. And hates when birds talk to him on the shitter. From the sixties comes rhymes that are groovy. Your flow is a bigger pile of shit than your movie! One Direction: Your music stains history more than the mop-top. Our fame is so big that we just can't stop! In some places your music was banned. Your drummer wasn't even originally in the band! We're gaining more fans while you fade into obscurity. The Fab Four wasn't well known for their maturity. Making Midnight Memories of our blasts on this track. We're taking bigger shots than the bullets in your back! The Beatles: You covered Bowie just to get people to download. We claim fame while we cross Abbey Road. We make girls wet and they throw their underwear. Placing you against us just isn't even fair. The fact is your less famous than the bathroom pigeon. While we're more popular than motherfucking religion! Now on Hiatus, your music skill was a waste. It only took 5 Seconds for you to be replaced! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WHO WON? One Direction The Beatles Category:Blog posts